His Butler, Is dangdut lovers desu
by Dayblee
Summary: Siapa sangka di London ada perkumpulan Dangdut Lovers ? dan siapa sangka sang Black Butler salah satu dari mereka ? Tapi siapa penyanyi dangdut itu ? Mari di Review


**Kuroshitsuji (Part 1 : His Butler ,is ''Dangdut'' Lovers )**

Halllooooo ! Saya akan membuat cerita / Fic Kuroshitsuji~ Fersi Indo tentunya =3=''d Mau liat ? beli dong (?) Ya udah simak yang satu ini , setelah iklan berikut #Halah

**Disclaimer**:

Me : Kyaaaaaaaaa! gue ketemu sama Sebastian kemaren di pasar ! tuh Sebby cute banget pas beli ikan asin (?) #Bangun , Gahh ! Cuma mimpi , Gyaaaa~

**Warning!** : GaJe , OOC , Buat gigi gatal gatal (?) Mungkin ga lucu dan aneh bin ajaib, tapi Review please ? #BabiAyes (?)

_Kuroshitsuji (His Butler,is ''Dangdut'' Lovers )_

Pada Jaman Dahulu kala , yang pasti gue belom lahir (?) uda 100 tahun yang lalu lebih 24 Bulan , 11 Minggu , 1 Hari , 1,000 menit , 03 Detik (Reader : Cengok nihh!) Ya udah para readers uda pada ga sabar Kita mulai aja yaa...  
Di negara Inggris , yang masih dipimpin oleh ratu bekecot (?) alias ratu Victoria , hidup lah anak kutu #Plak maksud saya anak kecil , yang bernama Ciel Phantomhive Bin Sumriadi #Plak yang sedang membuat kontrak dengan setan , yang gantengnya 25 karat , 3665894904040 Kilometer , dan 435637 Gram , dan yang sebener nya setan ituuuu.../ (Eror*Eh ) #DigamparReaders

Iyeee! DIA PACAR GUEEE ! PUAS !? SI SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS YANG GUE PUNGUT DI PASAR !? ALIAS DI MIMPI GUE ! #Dihajarberjama'ah Ukkh! ya uda deh..pokoknya dia lagi buat kontrak di kelurahan deket rumahnya (?) #EmangMauMemperbaruiAkteKelah iran!? sepulang nya dari kelurahan banyak kejadian yang aneh , serem , misteri , lebay , galau , GaJe , Murahan , Kemahalan , ga ada diskon , bayarnya ngutang (?) *Ni Author cerewet!* kita mulai aja dehh~

Sebastian : #BukaTiraiJendela Selamat pagi nak, ehh Bocah , eh Botchan #LatahnyaKumat

Ciel : Gue dimana nih #MukaBego

Sebastian : Di empang deket rumah LOOHH! SO PASTI YA DIKAMAR LOOHH! #TeriakPakeToa

Ciel : OHHH ! Lo Butler gue ! BERANI AMA MAJIKKANNYAAA !? #AmbilBazoooka

Sebastian : Tu-

JEEEDDDDDDUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA RRRRR! *?*

The End~(?)

Eh , tiba tiba Sebastian protes sama Author katanya dia gamau mati tanpa alasan yang jelas , alasannya di ga mau disamaain sama kutu(?) alias manusia yang mati nya kecepetan #Halah Yaaah , karena sebastian kegantengan buat gue , tanpa titik , koma atas , tanda seru , dan penuh tanda tanya (?) gue langsung iya ajee~~

Ciel : Jadi jadwal kita hari ini apa aja ?

Sebastian : Bangunin Finny , tanaka , bard , Meyrin , masak , nguras WC , bangunin loh , motong rumput , dan bla bla bla...

Ciel : Itu Jadwal looohhh! yang gue tanyak , jadwal kita nanti...!  
Sebastian : Kita ? Lo aja kali gue enggak , Loh!Gue!End! #Plak

Ciel : jadi kita putus ? Fine! #Cabut Author : Ehh! Jangan ! #bujukCielPakePermenDanPepsod ent(?)

Sebastian : #Serius , jadwal kita nanti memberi laporan ke lord Sandall (Randall) ngurusin permen dan barang anank anak perusahaan phantom ,  
Abis itu ketemuan sama bocah Trancy di pucuk(?) monas.  
Mendengar jadwal terakhir yang dibaca sebastian , mereka berdua langsung tatap tatapan , tatapan nya dingin , melotot , sampe mata nya keluar , dan saling jatuh cinta *Lebaaay

Ciel : *Poninya nutupin mata sampe ketombe nya keliatan (?)* Alois Trancyyy , lalu makanan pagi ini ?

Sebastian : Nasi Padang ,di campur dengan bayem , sawi , brokoli , wortel #IHHH! makanan penutup nya Onde Onde Goreng ala , dan tentu apa pun makanannya minumnya Teh Botol Sosro(?)

Ciel : #Cengok Jadi di mulai dari Sandal (?) alias Randall , kita berangkat Sebastian #CabutNgelupainMakanannya (Author : ya udah ! gue makan aja!#Comotnasipadang *plak*)  
Sebastian : #NangisBomNuklirAlaNuklirJepa ng (?) Padahal ini masakan uda sepesial bangett!Hikksuu , ya uda kita berangkat.  
Mulailah mereka berangkat naik kereta kuda toyota (?) dan perjalanan yang lamanya 12 ulang tahunnya *Ni Apa?*

Ciel : Permisi pak lurahh ! #Plak Lord Randall : Eh , Sutima ada apa? *Ini apa'an sihh*

Ciel : Jono nya ada Om ? *Sumpah ga jelas*

Lord Randall : Jono nya lagi Keramas..~(?)

Author : #Cengok ! Wooyy ! salah itu mah iklan shampooo ala Indonesia , Ulang Ulang!

Ciel : #Ngulang Sepertinya kasus seperti ini diluar duga'an saya.

Lord Randall : Ya , saya gak tau kenapa tiba tiba ada panggung ini ! tapi saya tak teriimmaaa!

Ciel : #Meriksa Selog'an ini ?!

Lord Randall : Hmm di situ di tuliskan ''Konser Ayu Ting Ting jam 11.00 PM''

Sebastian : #YangTadiDengerKataKataYangDi bacakanRandall , WHATTT ! AYU TING TING ! #Teriak ala sinetron Ciel : *Sweat Drop* ada apa sebastian ?

Sebastian : ah tidakk , sepertinya kasus ini sempurnaa , hihihihihihihi Hoekk! Hoeek! #Ketawaalakuntilanakyangkesel ek Ciel : jadi begituu , kita akan periksaitu nanti , Kita jalani jadwal kedua kita Sebastian !

Sebastian : #Manyun Nyuruh2x muluuu Ciel : Jadi barang barang apa yang akan kita urus hari ini sebastian.

Sebastian : sebenarnya , ada surat dari para Fans (?)

Ciel : Bacakan !

Sebastian : Ogah !lo baca aja sendiri ! gue ini butler ! bukan tukang baca koran (?)

Ciel : #BacaisiSurat ''GYAAAA GUE SUKA BANGET SAMA BUTLER LOOH! GUE NIKAHIN YAA!'' Giihh! apaan niihh!?

Sebastian : baca aja siapa pengirim nyee~

Ciel : ''Sang Author Tercantik #Plak*

Sebastian + Ciel : #LirikAuthor

Author : Ape lo liat liat gue !? Naksir yeee ?! Cieeee ! ngaku aja Bro! #Di'injekSebastian

Ciel : Uhuk,...#BatukDarahAlaTBC(?) Dari tadi Jadwal gue ancuurr! Kita lanjut ke Jadwal selanjutnya!  
Mereka pun berangkat naik kereta kuda toyota (?) ke arah rumah nya Trancy

Alois : Lama tak jumpa Ciel Phantomhive,...#PelukCiumCiel

Ciel : IKKKKHHH ! Menjauh lah!

Alois : Apa'an sihh! #TamparDiriSendiri(?) Ehemm , Claude jelaskan.

Claude : begini...#AmbilPapapntulis(?) mulai dari kasus baru baru ini , yaitu munculnya PANGGUNG MISTERIUS DI LONDON #KacamatanyaSilau(?) Da-

Alois : lo bilang ape ? ''Mulai Dari?'' Cuma 1 kasus buuuk! #Heh

Claude : bagi seorang butler setan ada dua kasus.

Alois : So Sweet (?) Jadi gue masuk ke kasus utama ? *Blush*(?)

Claude : Sumpah! Demi monas ngilang , BUKAN !

Alois : #Cembetut(?)

Ciel + Sebastian : #CengokOnTheSpot

Ciel : Jadii ?! Lo selingkuh Claude?! #Plak

Claude : Se-Se-Sebenarrnyaaa...aa-aa-..aa- #GaBisanGomong

Alois+Sebastian : APUUUUAAAAAGHHHH! #Lebay

Sebastian : Jadi BotChan selingkuh sama Clouds (?) ! Gue minta alasan dari loh!? (Author : Kenapa jadi gini ceritanya -'')

Ciel : Bu-Bukan Begituu! *Bush*

Alois : Sungguh! Teganya dirimu Claude!

Sebastian : Anda mengkhianati saya BotChan!

Ciel+Claude : Bukan BEGOONOOO !

Undertaker(Eh!Sejak Kapan!) : ushishishishishishishsi!

All Chara : Sape LOO!

Undertaker : Watashiwa Shinnniiigaaamiii Dechuuu ! DEATH ! (Grell : #Cengok)

Ciel : Bodo amat , bay de wey(?) gimana sih ni cerita!? ga nyambung banget!

Alois : Tau' tuh Author!

Author : KOK GUEE!?

Claude : sebenarnya..Guee...FANS BERAT NYA AYU TING TING!

Sebastian : WAAATTTT! GUUUEEEE JUUGAAA!

Claude : Tidak Mungkin! *Lebaaay*

Alois+Ciel : Jadiii apa maksudnyaa!

Undertaker : kalian dalam Cinta Segitiga Bermuda (?)

Author : #TendangUndrtaker Belom waktunya looh dateeng!

Ciel : kita langsung saja..ke departement nya randall (?)

*Skip ke Randall! *

Randall : #AmbilHP (Author : jaman dulu ada HP ?!) Earl Ciel phantomhive , baru aja mau gue TELPON !

Ciel : HP gue LowBatt (?) Jadi bagai mana kasusnya ?

Randall : Nanti malam jam 10 P.M Ayu Ting Ting akan kemari , lalu kita tangkap dia langsung! pake ini! #AmbilPemancingIkan(?)

Alois : ga Ser-

Claude+Sebby: YEEESSSHH! #JogetJoget

_**YOOOSSHHH! **_

_**Sampeek disini duluu yaakkkhh ! Auhornya lagi mau Meeting #Plak **_

_**Apa yang terjadi selanjutnyaa #JengJeng Apakah Ayu Ting Ting akan tiba !? Ataw Permen Ting Ting yang tiba #Plak **_

_**Apakah Author dan Sebastian akan Bersatu #Diinjek **_

_**Stay Tunneeeed! Byee , see u in part 2 #Salamantangan(?)**_


End file.
